Feelings
by slyfox12
Summary: Mac and Mic have a fight, and Mac goes to Harm's. The summary sucks but read it anyways. One Shot.


_Summary: One shot! Mac has a fight with Mic and goes to see Harm and sparks fly. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jag or any of the characters_

Chapter 1:

_I am driving around town crying and I don't know what I should do or where I should go. Mic and I just had a huge fight and I left I couldn't take the yelling anymore so I have been driving around for 2 hours its now 0012 and I find myself sitting out front of Harms apartment._

_I remember the words that Mic said right before I stormed out of the apartment_

_--Flashback-_

_"MIC STOP THIS! IM LEAVING I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW" _

_"OH YEAH GO RUN TO RABB, SARAH I KNOW THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! JUST ADMMIT IT YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM RIGHT!" "RIGHT SARAH"_

_"FUCK YOU MIC"_

_"COME ONE SARAH STOP LYING TO ME. OR IS IT THAT YOU ALREADY HAVE FUCKED HIM"_

_"OK YEAH I FUCKED HARM AND HE WAS BETTER THEN YOU AT LEAST I DIDN'T HAVE TO FAKE IT WITH HIM!"_

_AND I WAS GONE _

--end flashback--

I don't know why I said that I have never slept with Harm not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind. I know that pissed Mic off and I know it hurt him but god damn he hurt me.

I get out of my car and walk up to Harms apartment.

I knock on the door hoping he answers but its so late I don't think he will. After 3mins I figure he's asleep and I turn to leave when the door opens.

Harm is standing there wearing only boxers his is all messy

"im sorry Harm I didn't mean to wake you"

"hmm Mac what time is it"

"0025" 'he looks so cute when he's sleepy'

"is everything ok" he looks so concerned

"well...."

"come on in Mac" 'I'm not sure if this is a good idea or not'

I walk inside "you want to drink"

"no thank you"

He walks towards me "is everything ok"

"no" and that's it I start to cry

He pulls me into his arms and holds me as I cry into his chest. God he's so good to me

After a few minutes I pull back and he wipes the tears away "shhhh Sarah don't cry" "what happened"

"Harm he he started yelling and...and" I'm sobbing now 'ugh McKenzie you are such a baby"

"come here baby" he pulled me to the couch and pulled me back into his arms

The feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me makes me feel so safe and I the feel of his bare chest against me

Harm pulled back and cupped my face in his hands with his thumbs he wiped away my tears. "Sarah talk to me"

"just hold me please"

He gave me a look and laid back on the couch and pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

'i feel the warmth of his body against my I need I want him so bad'

I pull away from him and lock eyes with and lean in and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sarah" he says in a husky voice

I put my finger on his lips "I want you Harm" and I lean down and kiss him again and this time Harm kisses me back. There was so much passion in this kiss.

He pulled away from me "Sarah what are you doing"

I run my hands up his chest and place a kiss in the middle of his chest "Harm make love to me"

"Sarah?"

I moved myself so that I was now straddling his lap I ran my hands up his cheat and moved my hands to cup his face. I leaned down and kissed his with such passion.

He moves his hands to the seem of my shirt and runs his hands up my back it feels so good to have him touch me.

I run my tongue along his lips and seek entrance. He opens his mouth and my tongue enters his mouth. 'oh god this is so wrong but why does it feel so right'

We break apart long enough for Harm to pull my top off and toss it.

I move to kissing his neck and move down his chest leaving trailing kisses down his body.

His fingers find the clasps of my bra and undoes it and tosses it over where my top is.

Harm starts to kiss my neck. "Harm"

"huh" he cups my beast 'oh god'

"can we move this to the bedroom"

He lifts his head to look at me "Sarah we shouldn't..."

"harm I want you right now" 'I want him so bad'

He picks me up in his arms and carries me into his room. He lays me down on the bed.

He climbs on to of me and starts sucking on my nipples. Then he captures my lips and his hands start roaming all over my body.

He moves his way down my body leaving kisses all the way down. He undoes my jeans and slides them off tossing them along with my panties.

He lifts himself up and stares down at me "god Sarah you are beautiful" 'it has been so long since I heard that'

"Harm I want you"

I reached down and slide my fingers in the waist band of his boxers and slide them off.

He moved in between my legs and slide inside me "mhm Harm" he slowed and let me adjust to his size.

He started moving in and out of me. His hands are moving all over my body and is kissing neck. "oh god Harm faster"

He started to move faster and harder. It felt so good.

I can feel that he is about to exploded he is picking up the paced "oh Harm you are so good"

I am at my breaking point "oh HAARRMM" I came so hard. I can feel Harm release inside me.

Harm rolls off me onto his back. 'what have I done how could I just throw myself at him like this' I feel him move and I look over at him and he is on his side with his head proped up on his arm staring at me

I go to look away when I feel his hand cup my cheek and turn me to look at him. I can't seem to read him like I usually can.

I think he's going to say something but I can't be sure. I really hope he doesn't want to talk about this right now.

He opens his arms "come here baby" I move into his arms. I am warm in his embrace. With him I feel no worries as I drift off to sleep in his arms.

What will happen tomorrow I don't know but right now I don't care.

I woke up the next morning still in Harms embrace. I move slow to look at him. He still asleep he looks so cute the way his hair falls over his eyes.

His eyes opened he gave me that flyboy smile "good morning"

"yes a it is a good morning" 'more like a good night'

He pushed my hair back. "you are so beautiful Sarah"

I just smile at him. 'i don't know what to say I feel so bad'

I watch as he gets up and heads to the bathroom with clothes in hand.

'ugh what have I done' I just lay there not knowing what to do.

10 minutes later Harm walk out of the bathroom wearing cargo shorts and an aeropostale t-shirt he his hair is done in spikes 'he looks great'

I watch him as he grabs his shoes and sits on the end of the bed and puts them on.

He turns around and looks at me "I have plans with Keeter to go fishing if you want to come"

"no that's ok you have fun with Keeter"

"ok" and he gets up to leave the room

"Harm?"

He stops and turns to look at me "yeah"

"are we going to talk about this"

"there is nothing to talk about I know how I feel about you and after last I hope you know to" he looks down to the ground "but I also know that you are engaged to another man and"

"and what Harm"

"and you have to figure out where you stand on your own I can't help you"

And with that he walks out of the room.

I still lay there in his bed when he returns 15 minutes later

"hey well I'm going to leave in a minute"

"ok I just leave"

"Mac I don't know what happened with you and Mic and im not going to ask"

"thank you"

He smiles at me "look im not going to make you leave if you don't want too you can stay as long as you want"

"thank you Harm but I don't want to hurt you anymore then I have already"

"Mac you haven't hurt me" "stay ill be back in a couple of hours and we can go get dinner and then you can go home or we can talk or whatever"

"ok bye"

He leans down and kisses my forehead "bye" and walks out.

(Harms POV)

I drive down to the pier where I see Keeter standing there waiting for me.

"hey Harm"

"Jack what's up"

"not much buddy, you ready"

"yeah lets go"

Keeter is saying something to me but I can't pay attention 'what the hell were you think sleeping with Mac it was wrong'

"Harm, HARM are you listening to me"

"sorry man"

"what's up with you Harm"

"I think I made a huge mistake"

"talk to Harm"

"I slept with Mac"

"dude that's not a mistake I know how you feel about her you should be jumping for joy not looking like someone killed your dog"

"it doesn't matter how I feel she's still engaged to Brumby"

"oh"

"yeah I just don't know what to do"

"have you talked to Mac"

"there is nothing to talk about she knows how I feel the rest is up to her"

"you should still talk to her and make it very clear how you feel im pretty sure she feels the same way"

"what makes you say that"

"I have seen the way she looks at you"

"I just don't know"

"trust me you need to talk to her"

"maybe"

He hung out for another hours or so drinking beers and talking bullshit when it was time for me to head home.

"talk to her Harm"

"yeah"

(Macs POV)

Harm should be back soon. I shouldn't be here its wrong.

I feel so bad for using Harm and I betrayed Mic. The worst of it all is I want to do it again.

I want to sleep with Harm again I want him to tell me I'm beautiful again when he looks at me with his breath taking blue eyes.

Harm makes me feel loved and wanted he always has. I want to feel that again but I don't if I love him or is it just lust.

I know I love him as a friend and partner but am I in love with him I'm not sure. Hell I'm not sure if I love Mic and I'm suppose to be marrying him.

I can hear Harm putting the key in to the lock. Me and him are going to talk about this

He walks into the house "hey you're still here?

"you told me I could stay"

"I know but I just figured that Mic would call and you would leave"

"oh well he didn't call and I didn't leave"

"I see" he smiles his famous smile

"Harm I think we should talk"

"I think you are right"

"really" 'did he just agree with me'

"yeah there is some stuff I think you need to hear"

"ok well first I'm really sorry about last night"

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. "really because I'm not"

"you're not?"

"not at all I mean I'm sorry how it happened but not for what we did" he looked away for a moment and then back at me "Mac...Sarah I care a lot about you and I just don't think you get that"

"Harm I know you do"

"no Sarah you don't get it, I'm in love with you I have been for years, I always hid my feels but after last night I can't deny it anymore"

I just stare at him I don't know what to say part of me wants to kiss him senseless but the other part wants to run out of here.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything just forget about it" he looks so hurt how many times can I hurt this man

"Harm" I say so softly that you can barely here it

He turns around and looks at me. I see so much hurt and regret in his eyes that I start to cry.

"Sarah don't cry"

He sits back down next to me

"Harm how can I not I've hurt you yet again"

"its ok really I'm a big boy ill be fine"

"no Harm I want you to know how I feel"

"ok tell me"

I look into his eyes god how I love this man and I can't fight it anymore I want to be with him

"Harm I" my cell goes off "fuck" I say as I pull out the phone its Mic. I look at Harm

"you should answer it" and he gets up and walks into the kitchen

Damn it Mic "hello"

"Sarah how are you"

"I'm fine what do you want"

"I want you to come home I'm so sorry my love I was wrong and I love you so much I need you"

I look over at Harm 'why do I have to love to men' I don't want to hurt Mic but I can't stand to see Harm in so much pain it would destroy me.

"Sarah"

"yeah I'm here"

"please come home I miss you and I give you my word this will never happen again"

"I don't know what to say"

"say you love me too and that you are coming home"

"Mic I can't"

"why Sarah what's wrong we can fix it what it is"

I walk into Harms bedroom for some privacy I can feel Harms eyes following me.

"Mic I don't think it can be fixed"

"what is it my love tell me"

"I slept with him Mic im sorry"

"who"

"Harm I slept with Harm last night I never meant to hurt you but you hurt me last night Mic and Harm was there and..."

He was silent for awhile "we can work through this Sarah I forgive you"

"Mic I don't think we can"

"Sarah I said that I forgive you why can't we"

"I don't think that I can just forget last night"

"what are you saying Sarah"

This is what needs to be done my future is with Harm he is what I want.

"I sorry Mic but I can't be with you anymore"

"this is about Rabb isn't it"

"no this is about me and what I want"

"you want Rabb"

"I'm sorry Mic really I am"

"you'll regret this Sarah"

"bye Mic"

And with that I hung up god I feel better now all I have to do is tell Harm how I feel easier said then done.

I walk out of his room to find him sitting on the couch flipping through the channels with a beer in his hand.

"hey flyboy" I smile at him he just looks at me and back to the TV

"Harm can we finish our conversation"

"why" he said sharply

"because I was interrupted" keep your cool Mac he's just hurt

"don't bother you boyfriend called and wants you back so just go"

"Harm stop this, you don't understand" I walk and stand right in front of him

"move Mac there is nothing to talk about"

"NO! You are going to listen to me"

"What for?"

"Because you need to know that I broke up with Mic"

"Why would you do that"

"Because the man of my dreams is right in front of me"

He is speechless he just looks at me with all the confusion in the world. I sit down on the couch next to him and grab his hands

"Harm I'm not sure if I'm in love with you but I do know that I want to fall asleep in you arms every night and wake up to your breath taking blues eyes every morning" he is still just staring at me "are you willing to help me fall in love with you"

"Are you sure this is what you want, I don't want to pressure you"

"Yes I want to be with you and I want us to work"

He got the biggest smile I have ever seen "good" and he lean down and kissed me with so much passion.

He broke apart for air "so flyboy you promised me dinner"

"Yes I did where do you want to go"

"Anywhere with you"

And with that we left the apartment. I knew it was going to be hard but we will make it work.

THE END!

A/N: This was my first fic I hope you liked it, please review and be gentle.


End file.
